


Adorable

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Brian is adorable and everyone has to agree on it, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, flitrting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: a•dor•a•ble /əˈdɔrəbəl/  adj worthy of adoration.very attractive or charming:an adorable child.a•dor•a•bly, adv.There was one universal truth: Brian was adorable.And that was why Nick loved him.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this old video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQFXX6f_zyY

Adorable

_“But that’s why we love Brian.  
Because he is adorable._ _”_

Adorable.

A too plain and too much simple word.

_Adorable._

There were so many words that he could have used. There were so many more powerful synonyms that he could have used. There were so many other adjectives that he could have owned and mastered.

Oh no. He had to go with _adorable._

Adorable.

Something one would say about a little one, those newborns that looked so pretty inside their parents’ arms and all dressed up as if they were living dolls. Something one would say about a puppy, those fluffy cats that looked as if they were giant bundles of fur that you were just dying to play with or cuddle every hour, minute and second.

Adorable.

In his defense, though, Nick had to admit that Brian was indeed adorable. And that was a truth universally known, just like the force of gravity or the alien’s existence – _and Nick was so damn sure about the last one, although he still didn’t have the necessary proof to prove to Brian._

Yes, Brian was so damn adorable especially when he smiled, that big smile that made his whole face shine as if it was the brightest star in the whole universe. Especially Nick’s universe, because every time Brian smiled it felt as if the whole world, sun and moon and stars, were shining and smiling along; because every time Brian smiled he couldn’t help but smile at the same time, for it was impossible to be sad or down when there was such a light inside the room and beside him.

Yes, Brian was so freaking adorable when his laughter filled every square and every inch of his body, those blue eyes reflecting a happiness that had always drawn Nick as if it was a magnet, a north pole that had always led him to a place where worries and fear had never been welcomed. How could Nick be in a bad mood if that explosion of joy and delight was standing so close to him, making fun of something or someone – _and usually it would be Kevin or Howie, just because Brian knew how much Nick loved making fun of Kevin’s evil eyebrows or Howie’s strange ticks –_ and making everyone thought, and believed even if for just one second, that even adult life could be fun and careless.

Brian was so damn adorable when he would break out in a song or improvise a dance routine in the middle of another boring and repetitive interview, full of questions that had been asked thousand times and delivered by people who didn’t even care much about a boyband. Nick had been annoyed sometimes, back when he couldn’t quite understand how someone as serious as Brian could be would keep playing the part of the clown, but not anymore: not anymore because maturity had given him an insight on why Brian would act like that, breaking that bubble of tiredness and stress that touring and promoting would envelope the whole group after a few weeks.

But it wasn’t just that.

Brian was adorable when he would hide from everyone, taking a seat in the very back of the bus and being wrapped in an old blanket, its threads already loose and on the brink of falling apart, just because he didn’t want anyone to be worried or be concerned that he wasn’t running and jumping around like always, his energy running low. During those times Nick would just look at him from afar, not daring to be seen but still keeping an eye, making sure that no one would disturb the sleeping man. Or disturb him as he kept watching Brian, longing and wishing for things, words and dreams that sometimes were so much hard to comprehend and hold as they were.

So, yes, Brian was indeed adorable.

But he wasn’t just that. Oh no. He was so much more than that.

Brian was so unbelievable gorgeous. And, to Nick, it was unbelievable that only few people, only a bunch of fans, could see and recognize the same beauty that always managed to take Nick’s breath away. How was it possible? How could it be that he had lines and lines of people ready to kill each other just for one of his touch and Brian could just walk on a street and no one would look over him? In a way Nick was happy about that weird and unexplainable situation, for it meant that no one could ever come and try to steal Brian away from him. But, on the other hand, it always left him puzzled and confused: how could no one be enraptured by those blue eyes, sometimes as clear as a midsummer sky and, sometimes, grey as the deepest storm? How could on one be fascinated with that jawline, maybe a little bit too prominent but with cheekbones so sharp that one could risk of cutting himself while simply caressing them? How could no one be captivated by a body that didn’t show any trace of fat, even though its own owner didn’t lose himself into hours and hours of gym and never looked away from a good meal?

Oh yes, that one last was almost unexplainable to Nick as any other element in his list, since it took just a glance to the smallest slice of cake to just gain a pound.

But Brian wasn’t just looks, all wrapped up in a pocketable size.

Brian was one of the most loyal people Nick had ever known. Brian took as his duty to defend, protect, cuddle and hide from the world those lucky people that managed to get past his walls, becoming the closest satellites inside his universe and galaxy. For them Brian would tear down the whole world so that it could shift to accommodate them; for them Brian would fight against everyone, even if they were the ones in the wrong: it didn’t matter, it would never matter for a soul that had made his own life as little as possible, so that his loved ones could and would shine even brighter; for them Brian would erase every and each of his own problems, fears or struggles, believing that he could be happy if he managed to make everyone else happy.

Brian was focused. Brian was stubborn and, intertwined with it, there was that competitive strike that had managed to get him through the worst of the times, always standing tall and strong. He always thrived for perfection, even when it was impossible to achieve it: it made Nick even more frustrated with the older, especially since he was the only one who was able to see how much it weighted on his shoulders.

And, yet, that was one of the reasons that made Brian even more adorable.

Nick tried to hide a groan as that damn word jumped back into his mind. Why did he have to blurt it right in front of everyone? He knew that fans lapped it hungrily, always starved for some affection between them. And especially between Brian and him.

Why did he have to say that word?

_Adorable._

There was one reason. And that reason was what Nick had decided to call “ _The Brian effect”_ it didn’t matter how old Nick had become, it didn’t matter if he now could hold a serious conversation and not end up misspelling a word or not understanding a meaning. Nothing of that mattered because, when he was in front of Brian, his mind decided to close down and forget even the most basic functions: his mouth would turn into a desert, with no oasis to take refuge and solace to; his once adored confidence would turn into treads of shame, as he couldn’t even come up with a flattery that didn’t sound like something a twelve years old would say.

The man who would and had conquered many flames now was just a...

“Adorable? That’s how you see me?”

The voice, that one and only voice, cut through Nick’s thoughts and brought him back to where he was mindlessly walking to. Nick stopped his tracks, finding himself in the hallway of the arena where they would play that same very night; the voice, his favorite sound in the world, came from his right, where Brian was leaning his back against the white wall, feet and arms crossed and fingertips drumming upon the white sweater he wearing, as though he had been waiting in that spot and position just for him. And Nick noticed that he was still wearing that scarf that had been the subject of not so clean thoughts for most of the soundcheck.

Nick cleared his voice, ready to jump into his own version of how being adorable could be seen as similar, if not even better, than being told that someone is extremely gorgeous but he made just one little mistake: turned his head towards Brian, locked his gaze into Brian’s and all his words fell through an invisible black hole: cause there stood Brian, looking at him with that expression that Nick had come to learn that it was intended only for him. He wasn’t even able to describe it: how could someone be able to explain that particular kind of smile? How could someone be able to paint that special shade of blue, so light that it almost might be confused with an ocean, yet its waves weren’t made of water but feelings and emotions that Nick felt every single day, hour, minute and second? It was that kind of expression that made Nick feel special, because no one else had ever been gifted of being the center of Brian’s whole world.

It was that kind of gaze that made Nick fell in love with the older man over and over again, always deeper and deeper and with no desire of ever going back.

Once upon a time, maybe, Nick would had just blushed and made some kind of stuttering remark. An apology because he couldn’t find the strength to flirt with someone as beautiful as Brian.

Not anymore.

“Well... of course you’re adorable, Frick.” Nick simply replied, coming closer and closer to Brian until only a breath separated the two bodies. Heat burned up, air suddenly felt as if it had been sucked away but, at the same time, it was vibrating and way easier to breathe.

“Am I only that, Frack?” Brian tilted his head to one side, another glance that wanted to be a dare to raise the bet and prove that it wasn’t only him the one playing in that uncertain territory.

It hadn’t happened suddenly. It happened gradually, feelings and emotions that had always been there now were finally finding the strength to raise their voice and finally be heard. It started with a smile that wasn’t a usual smile. It started with a hug that hadn’t been just a sign of friendship, lasting a little longer and a connection and a heat that lingered even after it ended, as though as their mind wanted to hold onto that new memory. It started with a caress, a hand brushing the wrist and lips that wanted to do something more than just talk: they wanted to touch, they wanted to be as close as they could be, savoring a taste that had been labelled as prohibitive but it sparkled as some sort of life safer. It started as any new love would start, although this wasn’t something brand new: this was something that had always been there, a soul searching for its other half and it didn’t matter if it had taken so much time to finally be together. It felt as if it was always meant to be.

“You know that you are way more than that. But I just couldn’t tell it to the whole world, could I?” Lips brushed against lips; a tremble ran through the spine as it felt as if the whole atmosphere had been lit with electricity. No one was there to see them and, even if they were, it seemed like as if they were the only two people in that big hallway. But they were alone and they were going to be for a long time, though sooner or later someone was going to come and look for them.

But not now.

“I don’t know. – Brian breathed so close to Nick’s mouth that it could had just took one fraction of second to stop that hide and seek game and hit home base. – It depends on what you were about to say.”

“You are extremely adorable and... sexy.”

“Oh, am I?”

“Oh yes. And it’s a shame that no one seems to notice it.”

“Maybe it’s part of my plan.”

“Plan? What plan?”

“To let you have all the attention. So no one could see me watching you.”

“You do?”

“Haven’t you really noticed it?”

Oh, Nick had noticed it. How could he hadn’t noticed the way those blue eyes always seemed to land upon him, making him feel like he was the most beautiful thing in the entire world?

“I have, f course I have. I notice every little thing about you.”

“Now you do sound like a stalker.”

“Me? I am the stalker when you’ve just admitted that you keep watching me?”

Brian’s laughter filled the room with honey sounds and Nick couldn’t help but leaning down and trying to steal it away, afraid that someone could come out all of sudden and take it away from him. And those lips tasted like honey. Those lips tasted like sun and summer, like dreams that had never been just that and hopes that were finally stretching their wings because it was time to fly.

“But I’m just adorable.”

Nick laughed, he couldn’t help it. Just like he couldn't help but stealing away another kiss. "And that's why I love you."

Yes, Brian was indeed adorable. But one thing sure, Brian was _his_ adored. And nothing, and no one, was ever going to take that away from him.


End file.
